Will It Be Love?
by The-Hopless-Romantic-Lover
Summary: What Happens when the 18 year old Silver buys the Sleepy Hollow DVD Copy from a shady looking man in the ally? What Happens when she falls asleep in the middle of the movie and wakes up in a weird unknown place? Ichabod/OC. Will It Be Love?. Movie Based
1. Unreal

Summary of the story: What Happens when the 18 year old Silver buys the Sleepy Hollow DVD Copy from a shady looking man in the ally? What Happens when she falls asleep in the middle of the movie and wakes up in a weird unknown place? Ichabod/OC. Will It Be Love?

I squealed happily as I got home, why? I just got a copy of Sleepy Hollow the only JD/TB movie I don't own on DVD yes I have seen it many times, but the joy of actually owning it is incomparable, it's my favorite TB Movie EVER. I just wonder why that man wanted to get rid of it so quickly; he sold it to me for a dollar! Meh, I don't really care at least I got it now, and it's mine.

I am currently getting ready for my Tim Burton/Johnny Depp Movie Marathon, I Decided to watch Sweeney Todd first, Corpse Bride Second, after that Pirates of the Caribbean, And to end my marathon for tonight my recently owned Sleepy Hollow.

Popcorn ready and everything, a pair of comfy jeans on and a Sweeny Todd T-shirt, I turned on the TV for the first movie of the night Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

"Well I've come home to find you waiting….home, and we're together, and we'll do wonders, wont we?"

"With the price of meat what it is, when you get, if you get it…"

"Down by the sea, don't you love the weather, by the sea, we'll grow old together…."  
"I said she was poisoned, never said she was dead…"

And thus the movie ended with the tragic death of the vengeful Mr. Todd, Oh well time to put in DVD Number two Corpse Bride. Popping the DVD in and hitting pause, I went to get more popcorn, Once I came back I noticed that my sleepy hollow DVD has ended somehow right on top of the bed I was previously lying on, there's something weird going on and that's why I will watch Sleepy Hollow right after Corpse Bride, Sitting back in the bed I hit the 'play' button, and the movie started.  
"If I touch a burning candle I can't feel the pain….."

As this movie ended too, I took it out of my DVD player and inserted Sleepy Hollow, in the beginning you know how in movies they say 'this is for home playing…etc'? This was just like except it said 'Watch at your own risk. Whatever happens to whoever watches the movie is no responsibility of the company or the vender of this CD'. Weird but I just thought it maybe something from the montage to scare the viewers, as the movie carries on I felt a bit cold so I went to my closet and took out my TNBC hoodie over my head and went back to where I was I snuggled to the bed and before peter van garret was beheaded, I was out like a light.

Ichabod Crane, was just getting out of the carriage that has lead him to sleepy hollow, looking out on the sky that looked so dreary, he saw something, or someone falling. From the sky bewildered, he thought that it must be that the town's scary look has affected him, walking into the hollow; he noticed a crowd headed to the forest, the place that the falling _Thing_ must have landed. He followed slowly behind to see if it was true or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

As the crowd of villagers reached the spot where it must have landed they all circled the thing and talked among each other with words like "An angel from heaven has landed here to help us in our distress". Ichabod finally reached them and heard their words, he thought of the possibility of a human being alive after such a 'fall'.

He let the thoughts leave his mind as he grabbed his luggage and turned to go back to the place that his superiors have said he should go to. The Van Tessel's place was really scary honestly the whole town gave Ichabod a spook, as he entered their house he watched as a young lady and a bunch of men around her played a strange game, he walked into their little circle in attempt to introduce himself to Baltus Van Tessel, he was stopped when the blonde young lady placed a hand on his cheek and asked, "are you Theodore?"  
Ichabod started to blush slightly and replied, "No, I am nothing but a stranger".  
She slightly smiled and said, "Then have a kiss on that occasion".

Then she leaned in to kiss him but a man barging through the front door made everyone turn around.  
"Where is the doctor?!" the man practically shouted.  
"Oh I am in here, what can be so urgent that you needed to interrupt this lovely party?" a man with white hair and a dark mustache said walking towards the unknown man from among the crowd.  
"A woman fell straight from the heavens and she is greatly wounded, needs your help doctor!" the man once again, shouted.

"Oh, dear. Well lead the way my good man!" the man with white hair said.  
The crowd followed the doctor and among them Ichabod, to the western woods as a man beside Ichabod has claimed it was called.  
"Oh my god!" the doctor exclaimed as he saw a body of a young lady lying on the dirty ground with leaves in her hair and wearing peculiar clothing.

"Where did you say she fell from again?" the doctor calmly asked a woman that was standing next to him.  
"She fell from the heavens sir, as if she was an angel" the woman replied to the doctor.  
"She couldn't have possibly fell all that way, if you haven't noticed the heavens is very far away, and she doesn't have a bad injury maybe just a few fractured ribs but that's it no broke back or any sort of head injury" the doctor explained.

"But sir, we saw her falling from the sky we all did" the woman said to him.  
"And seeing is believing" she continued after a chorus of yes's from the crowd.  
"Okay then get her to my examining room to check if she has anymore wounds" the doctor replied to the woman.  
After all the checkups and everything was done she was assigned a room in the Van Tessel's home and the blonde woman known as Katrina was to take care of her until she reclaimed consciousness .

Everyone returned after that to where they were before, and dear old Ichabod bumped into Katrina once again.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you looking for?" she asked him.  
"I am looking for Mr. Van Tessel" he replied for she could help him find the man.  
"Oh, he is my father I am Katrina Van Tessel, let me take you to him" she said, and started dragging him towards a group of men.

Ugh, my head I feel like I went through a wall of bricks head first, I slowly opened my eyes, and gasped as I found that this was not where I fell asleep I turned my head around and found a blonde women that strangely resembled Christina ricci in Sleepy Hollow, A.K.A Katrina Van Tessel, was staring at me, then she finally said, "oh good you're awake!".

"Oh, yes, umm may I ask who you are?" I asked her, hoping for another answer than Katrina because then I would confess that I was going loopy.

"I am Katrina Van Tessel, and you are?" she exclaimed happily.

"I-I-I-I-I…" I said completely freaked out and unable to form a complete sentence.

"You are?" she said encouraging me.  
And I Fainted.


	2. And So They Meet

**A/N:** Thank You to everyone that has reviewed my first chapter, and I am terribly sorry for the wait I just got caught up in my exams, and after that was my traveling, and after that thinking about a perfect plot for a novel that I wished to publish…. So sorry again!

**Disclaimer: **….no sadly enough I don't own the sleepy hollow movie OR the characters…

* * *

Ichabod Crane awakened to Katrina's voice saying "she's awake!" obviously referring to the female that 'fell from the heavens', being Him, he did not believe in things other than facts and science and in his mind everything had a perfectly logical explanation. Such as in his mind the woman that supposedly fell from the sky must have been thrown over a high cliff that was over the west woods.

Since they placed the young woman in a room beside his, causing him to hear everything that was being said in that room, after being lost in his own thoughts of how the woman could have survived such a fall he heard Katrina's voice say "I merely said my name and she fainted!" in reply to her father's question about how did the girl faint again.

* * *

Again with the aching in my head, I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at me.

"GAH!" I exclaimed in surprise, and the figure that was staring at me jumped back, also out of surprise and may be perhaps I scared her.

"Thank god! We thought you were gone for good this time!" The figure said.

"Who are you?" I asked wanting to know who this girl was.

"I am Katrina Van Tessel as I have introduced myself before" she said elegantly and very Ladylike, "And you are?" she asked.

Panic started to overwhelm me, and I gathered myself and composed before answering her question.

"I am Silver Drew; may I ask what year this is?" I asked her hoping that it was some sort of mix-up, and this was really the 21st century but in one of those places that did Coplay things.

"1799 of course" she replied, and I fought every nerve in me that screamed at me to faint, and thought about the situation, and agreed with myself that this was nothing but a dream, nothing, and as soon as I wake up all of this would cease o exist. So for now I would act as if one of them, until I wake-up.

"Well come on, a lot of people want to ask a lot of questions, so you might as well look good! I will give you a dress of mine until you get your own." Katrina said, rushing out of the room, and I think she expected me to follow her, I think.

"Well are you coming?" Katrina said from the door way, affirming my thoughts about wanting me to follow.

"Okay, I'm coming" I said and headed out the door with Katrina right in front of me leading the way.

* * *

Ichabod was preparing his Science Kit for the first day of investigations when he saw Katrina walk past the open door, Behind her was a young woman her hair was as black as midnight, and her eye were a glowing shade of green, her skin a pale shade, and in Ichabod's eyes she was beautiful.

He placed the last of his scientific stuff in the large black bag, and carried it towards the stairs, where he met Katrina and her lovely friend.

"Oh, hello Ichabod." Katrina said, apparently she was taking her friend -that was clothed in a bandage across her chest and an awkward pair of pants- towards her room.

"Good day, Katrina." Ichabod replied, trying not to look at the bandaged woman's chest.

"Ichabod, this is Silver." Katrina said, introducing the young woman.

"A pleasure to meet you." Ichabod said, taking Silver's hand and gently kissing it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Silver said, in a voice that Ichabod thought of as heavenly, and then he realized that this girl, was the one that fell from the sky, taking in the bandages the strange pants the heavenly looks, Ichabod thought that maybe she really was an angel, but then quickly shooing the thought away, and refusing to believe in such an absurd thing.

* * *

Why had I thought that this dream was horrible? Clearly I forgot all about the constable, the Handsome Ichabod Crane.

The handsome man that was before me at this very moment, ash black eyes, and black hair, he was attractive, though getting attracted to a fictional character was not in my to-do list, even if it was a dream. Katrina and Ichabod continued talking, and I felt like a third-wheel, the way Katrina looked at him clearly shouted 'I fancy Ichabod', and Ichabod kept staring at me every once and a while.

"Well, Karina I must be on my way to start my investigations, Good day" Ichabod said, and Katrina replied with a good-bye, before dragging me again to god knows where.

After a couple of hours I was wearing a dress, a beautiful Deep purple dress, I love Purple. Katrina said, it was beautiful, then started taking me to her father and his friends that wanted to ask me a ton of questions.

This was going to be a very long day.

**A/N:** Sorry for the short-ness of this chapter, but I had to rush it, I'm going to my grandmother's house and I needed to get ready, so good-by and until next time!


	3. Headless Masbeth, Young Masbeth

**A/N:** Hi, I would like to thank the lovely people that read my story, I would also REALLY thank the people that reviewed: **Linalove, Bloody Midnight, musicalsrock, Jillybean01, Tea Cup Madness**, And I also thank everyone that alerted or favorite!

**Disclaimer:** I Bargained with Washington Irving in my dream, I would give him four fingers, and he would give me Ichabod… he didn't want that, so sadly this book/movie/characters... are still not mine, but they belong to Washington, and Tim Burton!

**PS: I will start using third person, because it's easier for me to write in.**

* * *

Katrina led Silver down the stairs and into a room that resembles a library, but smaller, way smaller. There was a fireplace, and multiple chairs around it.

Silver was still afraid, thoughts swimming inside her head, would they like her? Or not? In the room there was several people, all male, all with white hair. One man went forward and greeted her."Hello, I am Mr. Van Tessel Katrina's father. And you must be the angel that fell from the heavens!" He said, clearly over-joyed. _Wait did they say angel? _

"Oh, I am no angel." Silver said, "I am Silver, Silver Drew."

"Ah, but of course you are, how else would you manage to survive a fall from god knows where?" he said, clearly signaling the start of the question-ing.

"I don't know." Silver replied honestly. _I will fake amnesia, it would help._ She thought.

* * *

They had asked her multiple questions, about almost everything, yet all she said was I don't know, and it seemed to be working for her, when suddenly a man came into the room informing everyone about the death of a man called Masbeth.

Suddenly everyone around her, stood up and left in a very rushed manner, Mr. Van Tessel decided that she must come along because 'She was an angel sent to help them'.

She didn't think that way, she thought she was here to mess up the entire plot and storyline of the movie, but her mind stopped those thoughts the moment she saw the headless body of Masbeth.

"Oh, god" she said, grossed out and slightly nauseous, she had never seen a dead body before, only on TV in shows like CSI, NCIS, and so on.

"Indeed" Mr. Van Tessel said.

"I think we should move the body, make it closer to the entrance of the woods." Mr. Van Tessel once again said.

Silver was going to object, tell them that they shouldn't move the body, but silenced herself after remembering that they were supposed to move the body from its original location.

After a while, Ichabod came along, looking at the corpse in a weird way, as if he was nauseous and afraid at the same time, he looked around at the people surrounding the body, his gaze lingering for a few second on a certain raven haired woman, Then going back to the body.

"Did any of you move the body?" he asked. Wondering why that green eyed angel was here.

"Yes, we did. We thought-"One of the men explained.

"No, you should _never _move the body!"Ichabod said to the men. Then began investigating the body, Silver didn't pay much attention to what he was saying or doing, until he started riding on his make-believe horse to figure out what happened. Silver couldn't take it and giggled slightly, she thought no one could hear it, unfortunately most men raised their heads towards her in a bewildered look, including Ichabod, but he just smiled lightly and carried on with his investigations. Silver honestly felt that she was there for no reason, and she wanted to leave, she couldn't possibly mess with the plot! Maybe she could go and take a walk around this place. She turned to leave but Mr. Van Tessel stopped her by saying. "Miss Drew, you didn't tell us your thoughts on all of this." Silver stopped and turned and began thinking, _what can I possibly say that won't corrupt the story line, oh screw the story it's my dream_.

"I think that whoever did this was either non-human, or a human that like to collect heads as souvenirs." Silver said calmly.

"AHA! So you agree that the Headless Horseman did this." Another man with white hair said.

"I never said that." Silver said and started walking out of the woods and into the town/village.

* * *

Ichabod was out of his line of thoughts once he saw her there with the corpse that made him feel nauseas, why was she there? He didn't know, after she left them he left as well, they said that there will be a funeral after sun down, she could be there, at that thought Ichabod's heart soared, he didn't know why, he only met her this morning and she probably wouldn't feel the same way, after all she came from a weird place. But could she even slightly like him?

* * *

Silver was walking beside an old run-down house, and heard sobbing coming from the back, she was curious as to who it may be, so she went around the house and into the back, and was met with a boy, no older than 12, he was sobbing, Silver always had a weak spot for children so she sat next to him and asked "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Call it her motherly instinct, she wrapped her arms around the boy, and he went into her embrace, still sobbing.

"Sorry miss for soiling your dress I didn't mean to." He said to Silver, after he stopped sobbing.

"Oh it's okay, I can always get a new one, and now what's your name?" Silver asked him, she was clearly wondering why the boy was sobbing but decided that it was none of her concern.

"I'm young Masbeth, well the only Masbeth now…" he said upset, and it dawned on Silver that his father was the one with no head back in the woods.

"Well only Masbeth, Can you tell me why you were sobbing?" she asked gently, although she already knew the answer.

He remained silent; Silver knew she shouldn't have asked, so she tried changing the subject.

"I bet your mum's worried sick about you!" Silver said.

"My mother in heaven, and now she has my father to take care of her now" He said, sadly.

"Come on now, why the sad face? You said it yourself, they're in heaven, and I bet they're watching over you as we speak!" Silver said, trying to turn that frown upside down.

"Your rights miss…?" He said, noticing that she never gave him her name.

"Drew, Silver Drew, but you just call me Silver OK?" she said.

"Alright Silver, are you new here I've never seen you before" YoungMabeth asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Silver said.

"Oh, you must be the angel!" He said happily. _Now why are they all happy with me being here? And why do they all think I'm some sort of angel?_

"Oh I'm not an angel, dear" Silver said getting irritated with the fact that she is famous for falling out of the sky. And the fact that she is now an Angel.

Silver looked at the sky, noticed the sun was about to set, so she asked the "Where do you live?"

"I live in this house right here." He said and pointed o the run down building.

"OK, well Masbeth, I must leave now, because it's getting late, Good-Bye" Silver said.

"Good bye mis- Silver." Young Masbeth said.

And with a slight wave Silver went back to the Van Tessel's House, to get ready for the funeral.

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope you guys like it, I don't really know how old Young Masbeth is, I just assumed 12, Read and Review.


	4. Five victims, four graves

A/N: I apologize for the 2 year-long hiatus.. In all honesty I wasn't planning to finish this at all.. After my original chapters were lost when my laptop got a virus and had to be formatted I wasn't going to come back :(..

Now the good thing is I'm back now, hopefully with at least once-a-week updates!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed/subscribed/favorited!

I wouldn't have thought to finish this with out you guys!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not, and never will own sleepy hollow! That belongs to Washington Irving.

Chapter 4: 5 in 4

In the evening the funeral for was held. Yet, it was slightly diffrent than the one shown in the films. For instance instead of young Masbeth being alone, he was being comforted by Silver.

The skies were dark and looked eery as if warning them from what to come, it wasn't long as well before the dark clouds started raining. The service continued as the rain fell atop of Masbeth's grave, and when it was over everyone started to leave.

Silver noticed that Masbeth was going to leave as well 'why is he leaving without offering his help to Ichabod? Wasn't that what happened in the original storyline?'

"Young Masbeth? Where are you going?"

"Home, Miss."

"Isn't there something you want to do first?"

"I don't think so, no."

"oh.."

Silver watched as young Masbeth started walking away towards his home, and thought 'Is he going back to that horrible shack?! Well I can't let him stay there all by himself!'

"young Masbeth! young Masbeth!" she almost yelled going after him.

"yes, ms. Silver?"

"How would you like to stay with me for the time being, instead of living in that shack all by yourself?"

"oh no miss, I couldn't impose on you like that"

"nonsense , I want you to stay with me."

"do you mean it miss?"

"of course I do! Now come with me."

Silver held his hand and took him with her to the van tassle's home.

Ichabod was still in the graveyard wondering what magistrate philips meant by 'five victims in four graves'. He looked up from the ground and noticed Silver holding the hand of Young Masbeth, walking together.

Silver smiled at young masbeth as he told her a joke. They almost look as a mother and child.

'a mother and child'

Ichabod's eyes widened in realization and thought that he must need to dig up their graves to make sure of his suspicion.

A/N: Im sorry this chapter is so short, im writing and uploading on my ipad, since my laptop is at home and im at my grandparents house and will stay here a while. So the following chapters may also be this short.

'thought'


End file.
